Imagine
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: 5 part story. Birthday gift for Maxie97.Imagination is one of the many greatest gift of all. Edward has it, Bella dosen't .Can he help her open up? All human, ExB.Full summary inside:
1. Chapter 1

Imagine.

A/N: Happy Freakin' Birthday Maryanne/ Maxie 97

Yes, my fellow subordinates, it's Maryanne's birthday today!

Summary: Imagination is one of the greatest gift given to us, many refuse to acknowledge the fact we have it, some embrace it, Bella is one of those who is practical, no dreamy fairytales, no rainbow raindrops, Edward on the other hand, has the imagination of a true daydreamer, what will happen when two worlds collide, will life for both of them be dreary and boring or full of color?

**Bella's POV.**

I'm Bella, I'm a workaholic, my office is practically my home, I have pictures of my family hung on the wall, a coffee machine with 4 bags of cocoa beside it, A sofa just in front of my plasma screen TV, 2 shelves full of Jane Austen's works, And a macbook on my desk, to put it plainly, my life is very organized, I work in a dust bunny free office, with many files up on a shelf beside my desk.

What can I say? My life is practical and I only buy what I need, nothing more, nothing less, I don't have facebook or whatever social networking website that's popular now.

And I don't like music, not at all, and you might think I have a plasma screen TV on the wall of my office to watch MTV but, nada; I have a plasma screen TV there to watch my bosses' stocks and CNBC news.

I don't have many friends, actually all of my friends are from the office, hard workers like me, and I'm never too stressed, because I do my work on time.

But, of course sometimes I have too much on my hand it's hard to balance it all, and maybe it's because I'm the director of the company.

Well, life hasn't been easy for me, I had to prove myself to get to this level, I use to have a facebook account, but when I took this job I had to deactivate my account as I was too busy to keep up with my social life.

My boss, Aro Volturi had to be one of the kindest man I have ever met and one of the richest too, he taught me a lot of things, and he told me his strategy of success and that was to smile, smile at the people you work with, whether you hate them or not, and it worked, that is why we are the number 1 company of the United States Of America.

Enough about my work, more about Mr. Volturi. He had been married for 3 years when I came into the company, but something terrible happened, he found out his wife was cheating on him with the rival company's CEO, James Walker. And he got me to spy on his wife to prove his suspicions. And, sadly I got enough information and evidence that his wife cheated on him, so he filed for divorce and got full custody of his children.

I had better get back to my work if I want to leave the office by 10 PM.

**Edward's POV.**

This place is so boring; there are no colors at all! All I see is black, white and grey, this place needs to be brightened up! I'm Edward Cullen; I came here to Volturi Inc. To apparently "get used to this place" as I only got the job as assistant director today, and now I'm contemplating on giving up my job, this place is really boring and has no life in it! How can people work in this environment?

Well the answer is no, they cannot. I mean, they might as well work in a sewage. Dull, boring.

I went to the director, a gal named Bella Swan's office.

I opened the squeaky clean glass door and walked in.

Damn, this place is like a lounge. But, yet again, boring, but it is really clean, it's as if she has spring cleaning every single day!

I saw a picture of this Bella Swan person, man, she's beautiful, and I bet she's even prettier up front.

Anyway, I walked out of her office and into mine, just beside hers and sat on the hard sofa.

I laid my head on the side of the couch, and sighed, how can I work in a place as dull as this?

Maybe if I could, I would be on leave everyday, like a-what's that word? Ah, yes, hypochondriac.

Yeah, I'll be a hypochondriac, but I can't this has got to be the 7th job I had in a year, I can't keep quitting just because the place is dull and boring and I can't stand to even look at this place.

Well, I might as well go home since there's no one here in the office.

*Next day*

I thought about what I wanted to do with my office to brighten it up so I got posters of my favorite band, Paramore and I got wallpaper which was baby blue in color.

I can decorate the room with stickers and photos. Hmm, I have to dig for my photo frames I bought from IKEA but never used it in my storeroom.

I arrived to the office at 9.45 sharp. With my box of crayons, wallpaper, photo frames, photos, stickers and some CDs of my favorite bands, I walked into building and went directly to my office.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" A shrill voice screamed.

"What?" I asked the person who screamed at me, I turned my head at the person's direction.

Oh, bloody hell, Bella Swan, Damn; she's hotter in real life. And she's fuming.

"Mr. Cullen, you are late. By 45 minutes." She said plainly and pinched the bridge of her nose, hey, that's what I do when I'm stressed out.

"So?" I asked in a happy go lucky attitude.

"So, in that 45 minutes we could have done loads of things!"She screamed in my face using hand gestures which amplified her dramatization.

"Sheesh, it's not an hour" I murmured.

"Don't use that attitude with me, I have no time for this, go to your office, there are a stack of files on your table, and what are you going to do today? Study the charts while I go and sort out things. And I do have to tell you, I will come back to check on you" She said as if she was frustrated.

"Fine" I gave her my bite-me attitude and stalked off to my office.

I decided to not "study the charts" and started decorating the office with my tools.

I put the wallpaper first, followed by the awesome posters, of the movie "Precious", "Alice In Wonderland" And many other posters of my favorite bands. Then, I took out the desktop on the table and replace it with my macbook. I then drew smiley faces, cartoons on the wallpaper. Yes, I know you may think I'm a kid for decorating my office like that but I believe strongly that everyone has an inner child, despite their age.

Luckily the office has a shelf, I took out my favorite novels, Stephen King, Darren Shan, Jodi Picoult, Jane Austen, George Orwell, many more classics.

I decided to put up photos of me from when I was a child until who I am today.

After 20 minutes of putting up the photos I was finally done. My walls were beautiful and bright, the photos are put up and in the right position, my mug is in place on the table, my plants were watered and beside the door, table and shelf. I was ready to go.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. I heard a gasp.

"What. Did you do to the office?" Someone, obviously Bella said.

"Oh, I gave it life." I said simply.

"I asked you to study the charts, not decorate your office and make it look like some kind of playground for children!" She exclaimed.

"Oh well, I'll study the charts now" I said and sat down on my chair and started flipping through the file without reading anything.

"Oh dear god, you will be going for lunch with me, to discuss about...You" She said.

Bella's POV.

Fuck, he's hot. And I practically told him to come with me for lunch. God, I'm having a crush on someone I know for only an hour.

I can't help not falling in love with him, I mean, he's so hot and carefree, and I have to admit the office looks so much livelier than before. It's amazing.

I went back to my office and I wanted to check his facebook, that's apparently what we do. I logged into my account and typed in "Edward A. Cullen" and there were 400 results. I saw one with his picture and clicked on it. Wow, 67 mutual friends, interesting, wait Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper are all friends with him? What a co in-ky-dinky. Oh my god, I'm turning into one of those girls who say co-in-ky-dinky.

Anyway, I scrolled down, DAMN! 2 thousand friends. I don't even have a half the number of friends he has, though I have about 5oo friends. Does he randomly add people on facebook?

I decided to send him a friend request.

*Lunch-Both walking out of the building and into McDonalds'*

"So, sent me a friend request on Facebook huh?" He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I have to keep an eye on you, so accept my friend request" I said curtly.

"I already did" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I, being the klutz I am, tripped on my own 2 feet, I was ready to feel the impact of the ground but it never came. Instead someone was holding onto my waist, the person pulled me back on my feet.

I brushed my shirt and said a quiet "Thanks" I hadn't realized both of his hands were still at my waist so I cleared my throat. "Oh, Bella, Are you okay?" He asked and let go of my waist.

"I'm fine" I lied, I was freaking happy.

We sat at a table and he offered to order. I told him what I wanted and he left, I checked my facebook and yes, he DID accept my request, so he was using facebook when he's working, huh?

Anyway, 10 minutes later, he came back with my double cheeseburger and my fries. "Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" He said.

"I asked you out, no I invited you to eat lunch with me so that I can get to know you better, Anyway, what's your favorite color?" I said.

"Every color in the world" He said.

"Mine too…Do you have any pets at home?"

"I know you may think this is lame but, yes a cat, her name is Jane" He said slightly embarrassed.

"Interesting…What kind of food do you like?"

"Any kind." He said.

"What do you do as your hobby?"

"I surf. And play the piano" Wow, talented.

"Cool. What kind of music do you like?"

"Jazz, Country, Ballad, Indie." That's weird, those my favorite too.

"Very interesting…they're my favorites too…Do you like to read? If you do, what kind of books?"

"Yes and Romance and Horror." Wow, it's like he's a male version of me.

"I love horror too! Anyway, where do you come from?"

"California, my parents moved to the big apple when I was nine." So he's a Californian. That explains his happy go lucky attitude.

"Well, I think you're tired of me asking you questions, so, it's your turn to ask me questions" I said hoping he would.

"Ok, why were you so angry this morning?" He asked me as if he was asking a toddler if he could have his candy.

"Um, you were late, and you were really rude." I said, going straight to the point.

"Well, obviously I would be rude, you shouted at me! And for a second I thought you permanently ruined my day and wounded my ego" He said as if he was hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry ok? I just have a lot on my mind and well, I'm really busy, I can't just wait forever just so a newbie can come" I said telling him how I felt.

"Its fine And I'm sorry I decorated my office, I know I'm not supposed to do that, but I'm a man of colors', creativity and imagination, I don't sit behind a laptop studying SHARES. I have fun doing it" He said while taking a sip of his drink.

"Wow, I didn't see this side of you" I said.

"Well, I don't open up easily but I just want to make my workplace as comfortable as it can be" He said, it's as if he has said many times.

"Ok, but I must say, your office looks wonderful, it has more…life" I said truthfully.

"Well, I think my office is very different from the rest of the office, it's not dull and boring" He said.

"Yeah, hey, are you trying to say my office is dull and boring?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said and I playfully smacked his arm.

Damn, less than 5 hours and I treat him like my best friend already.

"Well, why not let's go? Take a walk down Amelora River" He suggested.

"Sure." I said. We both got out of our seats and went to Amelora River, which wasn't far from MacDonald's'

While we walked beside the river, an old lady came up to both of us.

"Hi, Can you help me and my husband take a photo?" She asked in a very grandmother-like voice.

"Of course" Edward and I said at the same time.

I took the camera from her hands as she held it out for me. I moved back and adjusted the camera so both of them were in the picture.

I pressed the button where the old lady pointed to me when I first took the camera and there was a flash. I looked at the picture and sighed, _true love, will I ever have it?_ I thought.

When I returned the old lady her camera, she smiled and said "Thank you dear, my, both of you look like a very happy couple" My jaw dropped and instantly I said, "No, no, Edward and I are not an item"

"Of course not" She said and went off with her husband.

"That was…weird" Edward said, trying to find the right word to describe what happened.

"Tell me about it, c'mon we better head back to the office" I said while overtaking him.

"Yeah" He said, trying to catch up with me

We managed to reach the office in a solid 10 minutes; I went straight to my office and slammed the door. I stood just behind the door and sighed; I slid down and sat on the floor.

I went to my CD player and got out one of my favorite albums of all time; John Lennon's Imagine.

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

That song had to be one of my favorites of all time.

I had to imagine, and I did that today with Edward, although I may have only known him for a day, maybe fate let us meet today, maybe we were meant to be. Maybe, just maybe, I could let my mind go wild and imagine all the different scenarios that will happen between Edward and I in the coming months when we are working together.

A/N: LOL. This is not the end. YO. This is just the beginning, it's gonna be a 4 part story, so Maryanne, you'll have to wait awhile Cause I thought since 2 thousand words weren't enough, I decided to write 4 other parts for this story Happy Birthday, Maryanne.


	2. Loss

Imagine. Part 2.

A/N: The second part to Imagine. Again, Happy Birthday to Maryanne!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Edward's father died, so if I mentioned anything about his father, ignore

~5 months later~

Edward's POV.

I was in my car, with my mom, I wanted to bring mom to my office, and I wanted to introduce her to Bella, the most awesomest boss I have ever had, and I wanted to show her my workplace and all of my friends.

"Son, tell me more about this Bella girl, she seems like a very sweet girl" Mom suddenly asked.

"Yeah, she is, mom, she's the best boss any employee can have" I said.

"Really, and are you going to quit this job? I hope not, dear" Mom said in a very concerned voice.

"No, mom, I plan to keep this job till I die" I said convincingly.

"Stop joking, but I'm glad you won't be giving up this job" Mom said and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly and oncoming car came into my view. Shit, I thought and tried to steer the wheel in the very limited time I was given.

But I was too late.

~7 hours later~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the very irritating beeping sound and was greeted by white lights that were too bright I could hardly see anything. Was I in heaven?

I mean, you know white lights, angels singing hallelujah. Y'know?

Wait, but heaven wouldn't have beeping sounds right?

Yeah, it means I must be in A. Heaven, B. A Hospital or C. At home, in my bed with my alarm clock waking me up.

"Edward? Wake up!" An angel's voice rung like bells through my ears, this voice…I have gotten used to it, this angels' voice…

I turned to my right and the angel was beside me, without wings, hey I thought angels had wings?

"Edward, thank god!" She exclaimed. Then I suddenly remembered her.

"Bella?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah" She said in a very concerned and loving voice.

"Where's my mom?" I asked her, good lord, please let mom be okay.

"Uh, Edward, your mom uh, she lost too much blood" When she spoke the last few words, I shot out of my bed but failing miserably as there where wires stuck on my skin. My eyes began to tear, I was shaking uncontrollably. Bella immediately came to my side and hugged me tightly. Gosh, I don't like being in this predicament, a woman comforting a grown man. But I didn't care about anything else that moment. Bella did nothing but hold me tight while I wet her silk shirt.

I cried for hours, whenever a nurse would come in, Bella would always tell them to not bother me for awhile. Bella stayed with me until I fell asleep. She covered me up with my blanket while hugging me, but she eventually fell asleep, she sat on the chair beside the hospital bed and closed her eyes.

The next morning, my eyes were all puffy and red from the crying. Bella slept peacefully in the chair beside me, I pressed those buttons that when you pressed it, a nurse would come. And an old nurse by the name of Jamie came by my bedside.

"Um, I want to see my mom" I said.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry for your loss" She said very motherly-like. She reminded me of mom.

I was about to break into tears when Jamie helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me out of the room.

We arrived at room 176 just as the doctor was covering her face with a blanket.

"No!" I screamed, till the whole world could hear me.

Jamie immediately brought me in, seeing as I was eager to see my mom before the doctor covered her.

I leant over the table and grabbed mom's lifeless hands. "Mom, I'm sorry I was such a lazy bum, I'm sorry for disappointing you countless of times, Mom, I'm so sorry" I pleaded. I wanted everything to go back to what it was, I wanted to turn back the clock to when the oncoming car was coming our way.

"Mom, I really want to undo my mistake, I want to be the son you want me to be, Mom, come back" I pleaded once again.

Mom's happy, I can see a smile plastered on her face, there would always be a smile on her face, whether she was afraid or angry, she would always smile,she's now happy with dad. I should be happy.

"Son, your mother needs to be brought to the morgue now" Doctor Jenkins said.

"O-okay" I said, sniffed and wiped the last of my tears. They rolled mom out of the room.

"…I'm happy now, son" I heard the wind whisper…

A/N: I'm really sorry for the bad ending and sad ending, but this is not it! 3 more parts to go! And I'm really sorry for neglecting you all, I was busy with Script Frenzy, Oh yes, guess what? I reached 95 pages!

Review!


End file.
